Ano hi
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Aquele dia... Inesquecível... Ficaria guardado para sempre no coração.


**Ano hi...**

**(Aquele dia...)**

Era uma manhã de primavera. Os primeiros raios de Sol iluminavam a cidade de Tomoeda. As flores de sakura já haviam brotado, dando uma aparência esplendorosa à cidade. Uma mulher de longos cabelos acinzentados observava aquela tão bela paisagem. Um sorriso singelo se forma em seus lábios, aumentando o aspecto sublime de sua face angelical. Ela levanta um de seus braços de modo a apontar sua mão para uma flor de sakura, como se pudesse pegá-la, mesmo não a tocando.

_- Como as sakuras estão lindas..._ Ela diz, sorrindo. Realmente se sentia feliz observando aquela paisagem. O seu sorriso mostrava claramente a sua felicidade, que irradiava um brilho a todo o seu ser, capaz de encantar a mais miserável das criaturas.

_- Você sabe... Tem apenas um dia!_ Dizia uma voz sem corpo, como se ressoasse no vento.

_- Será um dia que eu jamais irei me esquecer. Um dia que eu sempre irei guardar comigo..._ E ela abraça o seu corpo com as suas mãos, como se estivesse agarrando o que viria a ser a lembrança daquele dia, mas continuava com o sorriso em sua face.

O vento sopra suavemente em seu corpo, fazendo esvoaçar os seus longos cabelos. O som da suave brisa desejava-lhe boa sorte.

A mulher caminha até uma casa, bate suavemente três vezes na porta, esperando alguém vir atender.

* * *

_- ... Quem será a essa hora?_ Resmunga um jovem de cabelos negros que estava tomando o seu café. 

_- Só iremos saber quando atendermos!_ Diz um homem de forma gentil, retirando o seu avental e caminhando até a porta para atender.

* * *

Quando a porta se abre, um silêncio aterrador ressoa pelo ambiente. Olhos se tornam arregalados. Corações palpitam aceleradamente. Nenhuma reação se esboça no homem ou no jovem. A mulher que estava parada à porta também manteve um grande silêncio. Seu coração também palpitava mais forte. Um lindo sorriso, então, se esboça em seu rosto. 

- _Fujitaka, Touya. Como eu senti saudades..._ E ela leva gentilmente a sua mão ao rosto do homem que se encontrava à sua frente, acariciando-lhe suavemente a face.

Fujitaka coloca sua mão sobre aquela mão macia que o acariciava. "_Como eu senti a falta do seu toque..."._ E ele a abraça. Abraça-a carinhosamente, fortemente. Queria sentir o calor que vinha dela. Queria senti-la mais uma vez perto de si. Se fosse sonho, guardaria para sempre aquele momento. Aquele momento que parecia tão real...

O jovem Touya apenas olhava com um singelo sorriso em seu rosto os seus pais se abraçarem. Lembranças felizes de um passado distante retornaram à sua memória ao ver aquela cena tão emocionante. Houve um tempo em que ele teve o calor de sua mãe assim tão próximo dele. Um tempo que ele jamais esqueceria. Um tempo que ele revivia ao ver aquela pessoa tão amada. Ele sabia que não era sonho...

_- Touya..._ Dizia Nadesiko olhando para o seu filho mais velho. Seus olhos expressavam suavidade ao olhá-lo. Seu olhar era caloroso e acolhedor. Touya sabia que era muito amado por sua mãe.

_- Existe uma pessoa que precisa muito mais de você... Agora... Mamãe._ Ele sorri para Nadesiko, levantando-se e caminhando até ela. Ele abraça-a carinhosamente. Queria poder sentir novamente por alguns segundos o abraço de sua mãe. – _Eu sei que não irá ficar muito tempo._ Touya olha para a sua mãe, soltando-a. Ele se posta ao lado de seu pai, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

_- ... Por um dia..._ Diz Nadesiko, pausadamente.

_- A Sakura está no quarto dela. Está dormindo. Tenho certeza que esse será um dia inesquecível para ela._ Fujitaka sorri para a sua amada, a mãe de seus filhos.

Nadesiko caminha lentamente até Fujitaka e Touya. Ela dá um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de seu querido e na face de seu filho. Sorri gentilmente para os dois. Um sorriso contagiante, que preenchia de amor o coração dos homens da família Kinomoto.

_- Eu amo vocês!_ Ela lhes diz, antes de subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de sua filha mais nova.

* * *

Nadesiko abre a porta do quarto de Sakura devagar e entra lentamente, sem fazer ruído, pois não queria acordar a menina que dormia tranqüilamente. Ela ajoelha-se em frente ao futón, observando e zelando o sono de sua filha. Um lindo sorriso se forma em seus lábios. A doce Nadesiko estava realmente muito feliz de poder estar tão perto de sua filha. Estava feliz porque poderia tocá-la. Poderia abraçar Sakura. Ela leva sua mão suavemente ao rosto da menina, afagando-lhe tão levemente a face que apenas lhe causa um suave sorriso, não atrapalhando o seu sono. 

"_Sakura... Como você é linda, minha pequena..."._

Sakura vai abrindo os olhos lentamente, se espreguiçando e esfregando os olhos, enquanto vai se sentando no futón. É nesse momento que ela percebe uma pessoa ao seu lado, a observando. Ela leva um grande susto ao ver aquela pessoa... Era uma grande surpresa para ela... Seu coração começava a palpitar mais rápido... Seria tudo aquilo um sonho! Ela se perguntava.

_- ... Sakura... Minha pequena Sakura..._ Nadesiko abria um lindo sorriso, o mais lindo sorriso que já tivera em sua vida, pois era um sorriso especial. Era o sorriso que ela tinha apenas para a sua pequena filha. Para a sua pequena Sakura...

Naquele momento... Sakura descobrira que aquilo não era sonho. Era realidade...

_- ... M-Ma... M-Mamãe!_ E Sakura pulava no colo de sua mãe, a abraçando forte. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Lágrimas que ela não conseguia deter. Sakura não chorava lágrimas de tristeza. Suas lágrimas eram de felicidade. Felicidade por poder ter aquele contato materno com o qual tanto sonhara. Felicidade por estar nos braços de sua mãe, como uma criança. A menina abraçava carinhosamente a sua mãe... Aquele momento... Ela lembraria para sempre... Aquele abraço sempre estaria guardado no mais profundo de seu coração...

Nadesiko abraçava a sua filha ternamente. Ela a amava muito. Sempre amara a sua pequena filhinha. Agora, ela sentia como se a estivesse confortando e protegendo. Sentia como se estivesse exercendo o seu papel de mãe que lhe fora tirado tão cedo. Porém, ela sabia que a pequena Sakura havia ficado aos cuidados de duas pessoas que a amavam muito. Duas pessoas preciosas que sempre a protegeriam. Por isso, ela havia morrido tranqüila e com um sorriso no rosto. Mas, agora... Agora ela poderia ter a sua filhinha perto de si mais uma vez... Pelo menos por um dia...

_- M-Me... Desculpe..._ Dizia Sakura, ainda abraçada à sua mãe, mas agora olhando para ela. – _Eu... Não consigo segurar as minhas lágrimas... Mas, eu... Eu estou muito feliz... Mamãe..._ Ela sorri meigamente, mas ainda havia lágrimas em seu rosto.

Nadesiko leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto de sua filha, secando as suas lágrimas, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente. Ela também acaricia suavemente o rosto de sua filha, olhando-a de forma terna e gentil.

_- Eu também estou muito feliz, pequena Sakura. Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você, filhinha. Como você se tornou uma linda garota..._ Ela dizia com tom de voz suave.

_- Ai ai ai..._ Sakura cora levemente, mas sorri para a sua mãe. – _A mamãe que é linda! Muito muito linda!_ Sakura novamente abraça forte Nadesiko. Sentia-se tão confortada nos braços de sua mãe. Sentia-se tão leve e feliz... "_A mamãe é realmente uma mulher maravilhosa..."._

* * *

_- A Sakura, com certeza, vai ficar muito feliz._ Fujitaka sorria, ele também estava muito feliz de ter tido aquele breve momento com a mulher que amava. E, estava muito feliz pelo encontro de mãe e filha. Estava feliz porque a Sakura iria finalmente conhecer a mãe da qual ela não se lembrava direito, já que era muito pequena quando Nadesiko morrera. 

_- ... Só espero que aquela monstrenga não derrube a mamãe quando for abraçá-la..._ Dizia Touya, de modo zombeteiro, mas logo depois ele sorri singelamente. Também estava muito feliz de poder ter abraçado mais uma vez a sua mãe. E também estava feliz por Sakura.

_- Touya..._ Fujitaka sorri. – _Acho que a gente deveria deixar esse dia apenas para as duas._

Touya apenas concorda com o seu pai, e os dois saem de casa. Só iriam retornar quando fosse hora da Sakura dormir... Eles queriam deixar a Sakura aproveitar sozinha aquele dia com sua mãe. Afinal, aquele momento seria único para ela.

* * *

_- Mamãe... Vamos almoçar?_ Pergunta Sakura, após ter aproveitado toda a manhã no colo de sua mãe. 

_- Claro!_ Nadesiko sorri para sua filha.

_- Oba!_ Sakura tinha um sorriso radiante. – _Eu sempre quis almoçar com a mamãe. Eu estou muito muito feliz!_

As duas se levantam. Nadesiko estende a mão para a sua filha, para andarem de mãos dadas. Sakura abre um lindo sorriso. Sempre sonhara em andar de mãos dadas com a sua mamãe. Ela segura na mão de sua mãe, e as duas descem as escadas em direção à cozinha. E, então, Sakura percebe que as duas se encontravam sozinhas em casa. Um sentimento melancólico de tristeza toma conta de seu ser naquele momento... Ela estava começando a entender... Aperta firme a mão de sua mãe, como se quisesse nunca mais soltá-la...

_- ... M-Mamãe..._ Dizia Sakura, agora com o tom de voz um tanto melancólico.

Nadesiko, percebendo o tom melancólico da menina, vira para a sua filha e se agacha à sua frente, colocando a sua mão livre no ombro de Sakura.

_- Você... Logo irá embora... Não é?_ Sakura mantinha a sua cabeça baixa e novamente as lágrimas vinham a seus olhos, mas agora, eram lágrimas um tanto tristes...

_- Sakura..._ Novamente Nadesiko secava as lágrimas que caíam pelos olhos de Sakura, lançando-lhe um olhar suave... – _Eu sempre vou estar com você, minha pequena. Sempre vou estar te protegendo e vigiando. Mesmo que você não me veja, eu vou estar sempre perto de você._ E ela acaricia suavemente o rosto de sua filha.

_- ... É verdade._ Sakura novamente recuperava o sorriso em seu rosto, embora fosse um sorriso singelo. – _Eu estou muito feliz porque a mamãe está agora aqui comigo. Mesmo que seja um tempo curto... Eu estou muito feliz._

Nadesiko sorri.

* * *

O dia, embora tenha passado rápido, fora um dia inesquecível para mãe e filha. Já era noite. Havia passado da hora de Sakura dormir, mas ela já se encontrava há um tempo deitada em sua cama, pronta para dormir. Porém, ela não queria adormecer. Queria ficar o máximo que conseguisse acordada junto com a sua mãe. Jamais esqueceria os momentos daquele dia. Fora um dia único. Um dia que ela sempre guardaria em seu coração. Sakura estava feliz. 

_- Eu... Te amo muito, mamãe..._ Foram as últimas palavras de Sakura antes que o sono viesse lhe adormecer.

_- Eu também te amo... Te amo muito, minha pequena Sakura._ Ela sorri.

Nadesiko velava o sono de sua filhinha quando sente duas mãos tocarem os seus ombros. Eram Fujitaka e Touya. Finalmente, a família toda estava reunida. Era um dia muito especial para a família Kinomoto. Um dia que seria lembrado para sempre. Nadesiko sorri. Ela estava muito feliz. Era uma felicidade que nem todas as palavras e símbolos do mundo seriam capazes de expressar.

* * *

Assim que Sakura acordara ela foi para a janela olhar o céu. Sua mãe não estava mais com ela, não fisicamente. Mas, ela estaria para sempre no coração da menina. A doce menina sente uma brisa suave em seu rosto. Era uma brisa que lembrava o toque gentil de Nadesiko. Sakura sabia que sua mãe a estava observando do céu... Ela sorri. 

**  
OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Meu primeiro fanfic de Sakura Card Captors.

Bem, eu sempre quis escrever um fic de SCC, minha idéia era escrever um fic Shaoran x Sakura. Eles são um casal muito fofo! Mas, daí eu mudei de idéia. Resolvi fazer um fanfic que demonstrasse o amor de mãe e filha – Nadesiko e Sakura. O amor que uma sente pela outra é muito grande. Eu acho que a relação delas de mãe e filha seria, principalmente, uma relação de amizade. Uma profunda amizade. Por isso, eu resolvi escrever esse fanfic.

Inicialmente, eu iria pedir para a minha filha, Hikari-chan, escrever comigo. Ela como Sakura e eu como Nadesiko. Mas, daí eu resolvi escrever sozinha. Mas, eu resolvi escrever sozinha porque eu quero dedicar esse fanfic à minha pequena filhinha que eu amo tanto :) Também porque a Hikari-chan é igualzinha à Sakura. É tão doce, gentil e meiga que nem ela. Esse fanfic eu dedico para você, minha pequena :) Eu te amo muito muito:)

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem desse fic.

E, deixem reviews:)

_**Setsunai Yuki**_


End file.
